happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heads and Fairytales II
Heads and Fairytales II is a HTF DVD made by Krazy and Ignatz Fan. It has a total of 15 episodes. It is a sequel to Heads and Fairytales. Nicknames *BuckandChuck: "The missing dwarves"" *Lord O' Darkness: "Lord O' Magic" *Hiiragi1234: "Magical Hiiragi" *Pattyp999: "Pat in Boots" *Uhohspaghhetiohs: "Uhohdeeriohs" *Waterclam: "Thirsty peasant" *Bellaluna7298: "Magical Moon" *Krazy and Ignatz Fan: "The Krazy in the Hat" *RandomzSunfish23901: "RandomzTales23901" Episodes #The Mask of Zorra - Foxy becomes in a dashing black-clad masked heroine, called Zorra, who defends the people of the land against tyrannical officials and other villains. # The Walrus and the Woodpecker - In this re-telling of Lewis Carroll's The Warlus and the Carpenter, Air Heady and Pecky try to eat a family of living oysters. # Gigglerella - Giggles is forced into servitude by her greedy stepfather, Swindler, until Fairymunk help her to go to Prince Cuddles's royal ball. #AlaCuddles - Cuddles discovers a genie in a lamp and uses his wishes to marry Princess Giggles and to thwart Shifty who tries to stole the lamp. #Skunkleping Beauty - Sorcery casts a curse on Princess Stacy that only Prince Josh can break, with the help of the good (but zany) wizards, the Mousecrazy Siblings. #Todd the Otter - In this re-telling of Dr. Seuss' Yertle the Turtle. Dissatisfied with his throne, King Todd commands the other otters to stack themselves beneath him so that he can see further and expand his kingdom. #The Little Merfox - Coral dreams of the world above the sea and disobeys her father's warnings after making a deal with a witch. #PinoKid - Goaty creates a living wooden goat who tries to make good things for become a real goat. #The Rescue-Woodpeckers - In this re-telling of The Rescuers, Pecky and Peckia try to rescue an orphan girl being held prisoner by Swindler for a treasure of gold coins. #Libra's Web - When Truffles is sent to a farm and is in danger of being slaughtered by the farmer, Libra writes messages praising Truffles in her web in order to persuade the farmer to let him live. #The Ants and the Roaches - The Ant Family are gathering food for the winter while Creepy and Crawly are loafing. #The Melancholy Catvil - Catvil attempts to take over Denmark by causing havoc with Lumpy. #Dumbs and Dragons - Lumpy, Wooly and Air Heady are hired by King Crazy and Queen Shelly for rescue their daugthers from the wicked sorcerer Sorcery and his dragon. #The Four Musketeers - Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy are the Three Musketeers, Musketeers are full of style, grace, have impeccable manners and can make beautiful balloon animals. They fight against the Empress Lammy, whose guards pursue them. A masked lady (who is actually the Empress Lammy) joins with them in the hopes of becoming the Fourth Musketeer. #Lukete's Wish - All the tree friends (mainly the Mousecrazy Siblings) portrays their race to find a wishing star that will grant them a wish. Special Features #DVD Commentary #Bloopers #Behind the scenes #Bonus Episodes: Moose of Oz, Cuddles Rabbit, A Happy Tree Carol, Nutty or Nice, Goin' Nutcracker, Gloomio and Juliet, Webb and the Chocolate Factory Intro to parts Coming Soon Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Heads and Fairytales